Heart Strings
by Sakurazukamori6
Summary: Held during the time period before Elegance broke up. There are rumors going around Mugenjou that Kazuki and Juubei are more than just friends. Toshiki determined to prove these assumptions false sets out to have a talk with the two. JuKazu, ToshiKazu.
1. Rumors

**Disclaimer:** I do not, let me repeat, I do not own Getbackers, because if I did nothing would be sacred. Did I mention this will be an eventual threesome. Cue evil laughter. Mwwhhaaaaa.

**A/n:** Even though the manga says otherwise(volume fifteen) I made Elegance a sub group of Volts, instead of disbanding them when Volts showed up, because it seemed more fun that way. They all still hold their four kings title, but they have their "side projects".

Pairing: JuubeixKazuki, ToshikixKazuki because Kazuki is the best uke ever! Says the pervert.

* * *

There was a persistent rumor flying around the ranks of Elegance that Juubei Kakei, second-in-command was sleeping with the first-in-command, Kazuki Fuuchouin. 

Now Toshiki, being the third-in-command had heard, by now, more than his fair share of this…this…trash floating around their circle, and for the lower members to be spreading such garbage around disappointed him immensely.

What happened to their pride, their faith, and their devotion to their leader? A man, who had sacrificed so many things for them, who protected and nurtured them all like a mother would do for her children. Like a shepherd would for his flock.

It aggravated and incensed him beyond normal circumstances when he heard them gossiping in pairs, or--sadly--in groups about more juicy tidbits they'd heard from so and so.

It was scandalous, disgraceful, shameless…

Kazuki was pure like snow.

Was gentle like a caress.

Was beautiful like a milk rose.

How could they sully his name in such a way?

And it wasn't just Elegance that fed these rumor mills. He'd heard from other sections of Volts of the… affair going on between his leader and his right hand man. It was the one running joke they had going in the Limitless Fortress that everybody knew about. That everybody disgracefully contributed to with their suggestive winks and hand gestures and dirty words.

However, what pissed him off more than the unmitigated lies--because it was all lies. Had to be!--was the fact that no one, that everyone would stop talking about it every time he walked within visual range.

Like now, for instance:

"Man, Juubei-san's one lucky dog if he gets to hump that leg."

"Shit, I'd give my left nut to get within smelling distance of Kazuki-san."

"Ha, ha. Keep having your wet dreams, playbo"-

One of the boys had spotted him over his left shoulder and yanking on his friend's arm, he alerted the others to his presence.

Idiots.

"Good evening, sir. Taking a nice walk around the quarters, I see sir." The boy, who couldn't have been older than eighteen, gave a lax salute. The other boys followed his lead.

He turned to look intensely at each of them. To drive home the point that things of this nature and that their crude words were not appreciated, and they had better straighten out come morning or combat training tomorrow would be backbreaking. They all stared back nervously, some fidgeted under his hard glare and others bowed their heads and waited for the focus on them to move onto another.

He heard one of them cough and saw another hit him in the ribs with his elbow.

He'd had enough of staring at them and with nary a glance backwards he told them to, "Carry on."

A collective sigh of relief was heard as he walked away.

Inexcusable. These…children had no right to talk about Kazuki in such a way. They also, he admitted, had no right to talk of their second-in-command with such disrespect either. Juubei was a good man, who did not deserve such slander. He was silent and humble with an easy air and earnestness to help others and protect Kazuki. He respected Juubei and Juubei, in return respected him. They were brothers, not related by blood, but by a quiet bond that had formed in the service of dear Kazuki. They were sparring partners and rivals. They were reluctant friends, but friends nonetheless.

It was barbaric the way those children carried on. The way everyone did, and he, quite frankly was sick of being the only one not let in on the joke.

Or, one of the three persons, who had not been let in on the joke.

He really should tell those two what was going on. They would, no doubt, appreciate him coming to them and straightening out this whole matter instead of letting it run its spiraling course.

Yes. That was the right thing to do. He would go to them and advise them on how to handle this volatile situation. Yes. That was the right decision to make. He was third-in-command. It was his duty. It was his job. It was…

It was...Juubei having sex with Kazuki, right in front of his eyes, on the floor, in Kazuki's apartment, with the door unlocked and his legs up in the air and Juubei fucking him and grunting.

"What are you two doing?" He didn't know how he had the mind to step through the door and shout those words. He didn't know how he had managed not running out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him, instead of slamming the door shut, with him still inside. He didn't know why he was still gaping at them as Juubei bucked into Kazuki and the small brunette whimpered around the mess of his flower-printed-Yukata, still clutching at Juubei's naked back and letting the bigger man thrust harder into him.

It occurred to him stupidly, at that exact moment that he was definitely again, the only one who had never been let in on the joke.

It also occurred to him that Juubei and Kazuki were staring at him as he stared at them. Both of them looking like they'd just finished an especially grueling sparring session.

"What…is this?" He saw Juubei pull out of the brunette and his question as if to ridicule him reverberated around in his head.

He knew exactly what this was, Juubei knew exactly what this was and Kazuki knew as well, and him asking useless questions didn't change that fact.

Juubei was pulling up his pants, and Kazuki, who was still lying on the ground, Yukata around his shoulders, legs open and blush tinting his features, remained there. One slender hand draped out to the side and his other clutching where the neckline met--right over his heart-- to keep it in place and around his shoulders.

Juubei broke him out of his blatant staring. "I'm sorry if we…have offended you friend. I did not mean for this to happen. I will think better next time of keeping the door unlocked."

Next Time!

He knew Juubei wasn't the type of person to goad another on with words, to insult, or to demean. No. Juubei was just dense…kind of like him, and oblivious to facets of life that was commonsense to others. Juubei was oblivious and awkward, but dammit, if he didn't feel like punching him through the wall for what he'd just said.

"That's not what I meant. I"- His gaze, like a moth to a flame traveled back to Kazuki, still on the floor with his hair and the ribbons used to tie his kimono together silkily splashing the wooden floor in a discord of color and beauty.

"I just never expected you two…of something like this…with." It amazed him how this situation, how this one situation, when he had been in so many others, more dangerous, more disturbing, more brutal had somehow left him…incoherent.

It wasn't right. He was a captain of the respected gang Elegance. He was known for keeping his head cool under fire, under pressure, under unexpected blows and distress. So then why the hell was he left speechless, left utterly confused by this turn of events?

"Please explain this to me." Please. Even if they had to outright lie to him. He would prefer the lies. He would prefer Kazuki—dear, sweet, and innocent—to tell him that Juubei and him had just been playing around. They had fallen on top of each other during a light sparring session. Juubei had tripped on one of his strings and fallen on top of him. Juubei could have even slipped and fell by way of those smooth pieces of clothe no longer swathed around Kazuki's thin waist to keep up his clothing. Tell him anything. Everything. There were so many explanations they could have offered to him and he would have desperately taken it.

"I was making love to him." Juubei said plainly, looking at him strangely and now pulling on his shirt.

Tell him anything, but don't tell him that.

"He likes it."

If it were possible he would have asked Raitei to strike him down with lighting from where he stood.

**

* * *

****A/n:** The next chapter will be told through Juubei's point of view, so if you like the story please stick around. Also feedback is very much appreciated. 


	2. Dog Fight

**A/n:** Even though the manga in volume fifteen says otherwise, I made Elegance a sub group of Volts, instead of disbanding them when Volts was formed.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………… **

There was this persistent rumor flying around the ranks of Elegance that Uryuu Toshiki, third in command had a schoolboy crush on Kazuki Fuuchouin.

He'd heard of it from many of the inner members and even from strays that wondered into their group via the fact that all of them were Volts members.

Now the only other rumor that could challenge the Toshiki one was well, the rumor that he also had a schoolboy crush on Kazuki and that they were having sex. It was a pretty well known rumor that had even sparked Kazuki's friend Shido, the beast master and all around hermit—not that he was a party man himself—to one day approach him and ask, quite out of the blue and without an affected tone if he was sleeping with Kazuki.

He'd answered yes.

Shido hadn't said anything and after that he hadn't either.

And those things were fine. He had no problem with those rumors, because as it so happened it was all true. Now, what was really bothering him was this other rumor.

Toshiki was his friend. Quiet and very standoffish, but with a loyalty streak a mile long and wide if he found something worth protecting. Toshiki was a precious friend.

A precious friend that now that he knew where to look for the signs had fallen for another precious friend, an even more precious friend, a friend that he didn't want to share with anyone.

So when Toshiki had walked in on them, he had no qualms about telling him what he'd exactly seen. He wasn't the type of person to beat around the metaphorical bush, never had been, so a direct and blunt answer was the only thing he could offer.

Kazuki hadn't told him differently. Hadn't made an attempt to dissuade him out of that approach with a shake of the head, or a gentle pat on the shoulder, or a searching gaze.

Kazuki had just lain there, still as a lace and porcelain doll, waiting for Toshiki to leave so he could return to the thread master and help him up and dressed.

They'd spent the rest of the evening in each other's arms and when the sun had come up, and training and preparations for the day were beginning, they had carried themselves out of the apartment and into their territory with all the same grace and dignity afforded their entrances.

He saw Toshiki out of the corner of his eye staring balefully at him. It was surely not a stare that a friend should be giving another friend, and so without a moment's pause he was making his way over to Toshiki.

"Is there something the matter, friend?"

Toshiki looked startled for about a second and then he was gathering his wits about him.

He quietly said, "No," and then was moving tersely past him and going towards Kazuki.

Kazuki, giving orders to the gathered boys in front of him flecked his gaze over to an approaching Toshiki, and Toshiki stopping in front of the thread master went on to give him news about their side of the fort.

And this was how the entire day was spent, with Toshiki ignoring him and Kazuki caught in the middle.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

And within a couple weeks of passing, this is what their friendship had warped into. It was now a continual fight for Kazuki's attention, for Kazuki's affection, for anything that Kazuki would spare their way. Juubei was reluctant to play along, but he had no choice, not with Toshiki being so stubborn and trying to get between him and Kazuki.

They were in love. Didn't the other boy see that? They were really, truly in love with each other and no one, not even a friend could take that away from him.

Kazuki was oblivious as always to the other boy's pain. He was still being nice to Toshiki, still teasing him and laughing along with him—even if the other boy had never cracked a smile in Kazuki's presence—and prodding him about why he and Juubei weren't talking to each other anymore. It never ceased to amaze Juubei how Kazuki couldn't see what he was doing to poor Toshiki. How it was eating him alive that he couldn't have the thread master.

However no one could remain oblivious when a few days later, the whole matter had culminated into something that none of them had been expecting of their quiet friend.

"It's not fair! I'm better suited for Kazuki than you could ever be." In a sparring session gone horribly wrong, Toshiki in a moment of rage had punched him hard enough to draw blood and spit, and was now in front of the entire gang, yelling at him and demeaning him.

In front of the entire gang and…Kazuki.

They'd ended up injuring each other quite a bit before Kazuki could close his mouth and understand that these two boys were no longer play fighting. He had thrown out his threads then, had to use extra netting just to keep the two within boundaries and away from the other members who would have surely gotten injured or much worse if he hadn't intervened.

He had to pile on more threading to keep the two immobile and separated and in the process nearly having his arm pulled out of the socket by the sheer force the two were exerting. He'd had to enlist the help of some of the other members and the boys had struggled along with him until they had both rampaging boys separated and locked away.

It was without a doubt the biggest embarrassment Elegance had ever suffered.

Kazuki hadn't meant to do it, but after he'd reported to Ginji and reassured him that everything was alright, he had, in the cell bunker beneath the training grounds where they were keeping the two for now, in his own fit of rage slapped the two. He then went onto lecture them about inter-fighting within the group and the punishment that came along with that.

He'd then, when he had calmed down enough, asked them what would make them do this? Why were his two closest friends acting this way towards each other?

Then he'd gotten himself worked up again and it made him want to cry and kick them in all of one go. Juubei had apologized almost immediately and Toshiki being a little more stubborn had apologized only when he saw the sad and hurt look in Kazuki's big doleful eyes.

They'd even shaken on it.

Kazuki had smiled at them both and it wasn't hard to assume after, that both of them were faking it so the smaller boy wouldn't get upset again.

They were pretty good at faking it and so when Kazuki had turned his back, Toshiki had glared at him and he had glared right back with a promise that this wasn't over and that Toshiki better watch himself because _his_ acupuncture needles in your spine sure as hell didn't cure back problems.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………… **

**A/n:** I update at weird times with this story so I'm thankful for all those who are patient. Thanks for the reviews and support.


	3. Forgive and Forget

**A/n:** So thankful for those sticking with this story.

* * *

After a couple of days, Juubei getting angry with himself and his childish behaviour approached the blond with a truce. He knew he wasn't petty like this. That he didn't need to show Kazuki off like some kind of trophy piece, because Toshiki and him were really friends. Good friends. 

This was ridiculous.

Toshiki had readily agreed and so they had went back to their steady, easy friendship and rivalry.

And now as Juubei looked back on those past few weeks, it really was a shame how childish and moronic the two had behaved. Their feelings for Kazuki shouldn't get in the way of their friendship.

They were better than that.

And so to prove that he was better than that, Juubei had invited Toshiki to hang out with him and Kazuki at his apartment. Kazuki had baked a cake, for what reason, he wasn't entirely sure of, and he really didn't like cake. He was sure Toshiki didn't really either, but watching Kazuki eat the cake had been entertaining. Toshiki most definitely agreed with him there.

It reminded him that they were still rivals and that they were two hormonal driven teenage boys with wider imaginations than most gave them credit for, especially when Kazuki had started licking some of the vanilla icing of his fingers.

He reminded himself that this was him hanging out with Kazuki and Toshiki. There was going to be nothing else after that thought, because the only thing he was going to do was sit here and converse quietly and relax.

"The new members are so eager to prove themselves to Ginji-san. It's a very welcome sight." Kazuki's eyes lighted up in that way they did whenever he spoke of the Lighting Lord.

Toshiki grimaced a little, which went unnoticed by Kazuki, but not by Juubei. It was pretty safe to say now that Toshiki Uryuu did not really like Raitei. Wasn't enraptured or drawn in by his power and his charisma, like the other kings and everyone else in the Limitless Fortress. Even he could say he didn't care too much for the Lighting Lord. He was to be respected and feared from afar, not made friends with. The only person he followed was Kazuki and no amount of demonstration of Raitei's awe-inspiring power would make him change his mind.

"I don't think those from the Beltline will stand a chance against us when we amass enough forces. Lower town should be safe from their violence…but I'm curious, as to why we don't try to infiltrate the Beltline with our very own survey team. It seems very stupid to just wait around for them to attack us while we could be on the offensive."

All motions at the table stopped.

"Survey team? Kazuki, you can't be serious. That would be"-

"Suicide." Juubei said, cutting in for Toshiki.

Kazuki looked over the brim of his teacup at the two of them. "I don't think so. We're strong, and I bet I'm not the only one curious as to what goes on up there." His gaze shifted up to the ceiling, like he could see the Beltline through the solid structure. Then he was looking back at them from across the table and waiting silently for their responses.

"Of course, but most people here have the instinct to survive. They will not throw themselves into a den of lions because of a whimsical emotion such as curiosity." Juubei levelled his stare at the brunette.

Kazuki did not look too pleased.

Toshiki, catching onto this tried to placate the small brunette. "It's a brave endeavour. I would surely follow you if you needed me Kazuki."

Juubei was now staring crossly at the blond sitting at his side.

It wasn't that he wouldn't follow Kazuki into the den of lions, it was just such an unnecessary risk, just for a bout of curiosity and he was about to reiterate his point, when he heard soft laughter coming from across the table.

Kazuki had a smile on his face and his laughter was like bells in the air. "Toshiki, you actually believed me. I would never ask that of any person." He laughed again; light and airy sounding and it made him feel somewhat hollow.

He was still laughing delicately and Toshiki, embarrassed at his utterance, blushed and tried to collect his pride.

But something wasn't right. Kazuki had looked so serious just a few seconds ago, and Juubei couldn't throw away the feeling that Kazuki had meant every word he'd said.

What was this really about?

"Juubei, what's wrong? You didn't think my joke was funny?" He asked in that exaggerated, cute, pouty way. It wasn't fair to use that against him and Juubei casting his gaze in Toshiki's direction saw the other boy practically falling off his seat at the sight of it.

"Excuse me Kazuki." He said.

The young, thread master sighed and getting up from his seat and walking behind his chair, Kazuki draped an arm around his chest.

"You're awfully quiet today."

The arm around him was now moving over his chest, the feeling of warm breath on his neck and another arm slinking around him, making him forget everything he'd thought about in the last five minutes.

"Juubei?" Kazuki's voice was right next to his ear, his fingers curled around the base of his throat, the touches there feathery light and soft and it made him want to close his eyes and surrender to those sweet touches. However, he couldn't forget that they weren't alone, not when he could feel icy blue eyes piercing into him from his peripheral. He had to remember that Toshiki was also in the room and that it was very insulting and very improper to be doing these kinds of things in front of a friend.

He thought about self-restraint and Toshiki, and how they were the only two things in this room keeping him fixed to his seat and Kazuki still standing.

He chanced a glance up at the boy behind him, saw his eyes caramelize and smolder under his dark and thick lashes, watched him aim that irresistible stare towards Toshiki and watched Toshiki fall prey to it and unconsciously reach his hand out to the brunette beauty.

His friend didn't look like he had too much of that famous Muramase School restraint left. Juubei would have thought the chi master had a finer sense of controlling his baser instincts, especially since his body_ was_ his weapon. He diligently trained it everyday, he ate properly prepared meals and he did not succumb to the vices of alcohol and smoke. Toshiki's body was his temple and so he treated it as such.

He should have better control, but Juubei taking one look at Kazuki, all sweetness and devilry and his own body seemed to have no will of its own either.

Kazuki, leaning over him rested his forehead against his shoulder and so when he spoke, Juubei had felt his words before he had heard them.

"Do you think Toshiki would like to _join_ us?"

Kazuki's one hand, now on his hip traced down until his fingertips were brushing his arousal through his pants. He didn't think Kazuki expected an answer from him, not when those fingers were now cupping and kneading him and making comprehensible thought nonexistent.

Kazuki's words, which were loud enough for the other boy to catch had Toshiki wondering if too many hits to the face had caused his hearing to do funny things. The soft palm slipping into his calloused hand however cut him off from that thought, as he realized that Kazuki was indeed holding his hand and sweetly smiling at him. Kazuki's other hand held by Juubei and before Toshiki could realize what was happening, the small brunette was pulling him out of his seat.

It was only when Kazuki had stopped to open the bedroom door that something seemed to click in Toshiki's head.

"Kazuki, what...I can't go in there!" He looked at Juubei, who for some reason didn't look at all that nervous, just too calm and relaxed for any of this to be considered normal.

Juubei couldn't say that he was surprised at tonight's outcome. Really, he was surprised it hadn't happened sooner. Not to say they had ever done something like this before. It had always been him and Kazuki, but with Toshiki, his friend seemed to move something within Kazuki, seemed to make Kazuki want to spoil him a bit and tease him a lot. Juubei figured it was Toshiki's seriousness and prudishness. Kazuki seemed to take an immediate liking to the other boy and with Toshiki's strong attraction and feelings for the thread master, Juubei now felt out of place in any attempt to discourage this.

Kazuki was free to choose whomever he wanted to take to his bed. He didn't belong to Juubei, even though he felt otherwise a lot of the times. He protected Kazuki, comforted him when those nightmares of his burning past became too much and loved him like he believed no one ever could.

He felt jealously of course, but it was not his place as Kazuki's protector to feel that, or not out in the open anyway. Those emotions were best kept hidden away, like many other things in his life.

Toshiki's presence had made him more sensible to these petty emotions. Made him realize that these types of feelings really should be hidden away, because they distracted him and made him less efficient at protecting Kazuki.

He loved Kazuki and he knew that Kazuki felt the same. He felt confident in their feelings for one another enough now where another man didn't bother him so much. And Toshiki wasn't just another man. He was a brother. Someone who he trusted with his back during many fights, someone who he knew if he were ever killed in battle would take up his mantle and protect Kazuki for him in his place. That had always been his greatest concern and now with Toshiki here, the job of protecting this important person, not only to the Limitless Fortress, but to them as well had seemed to become lighter, the weight of it now carried by two pairs of hands instead of one.

* * *

**A/n:** Next chapter will be pure smut, so this story will be catergorized under M', so please look for it there. 


	4. Crossroads

**A/n:** Sorry for the lateness, but I've been working on several other stories. I hope to the get the next chapter out sooner, as it will be the last.

* * *

Kazuki, tugging them into the room met eyes with both boys. He moved silently, like a cat towards Toshiki, cupping the boy's cheeks and drawing him down. In the meanwhile, Juubei had walked off towards the bathroom and rifled about in the drawers, grabbing some of the scented lotion he used on Kazuki whenever they were together, and coming back out into the bedroom, he was met with the sight of Kazuki frenching Toshiki. The blond looking completely insensate as he stood as still as ice and let the thread master kiss him and slip his hands under his tight-fitted black top.

They broke the kiss, or Kazuki broke the kiss and Toshiki was forced to as his shirt was peeled off of him and discarded somewhere near his feet. Toshiki, getting bolder with every passing second, leaned forward impatiently to reconnect their lips, his tongue now moving against and curling around Kazuki's.

Juubei, placing the lotion on the nightstand for now, walked over to Kazuki's back, so he could drag his mouth down the pretty brunette's neck and out to the thin flare of his shoulder. Juubbei latched onto his pulse point and then began to suck mercilessly. Kazuki's slim fingers were now grasping onto the front of his thigh, raking his nails over the fabric and causing shivers of pleasure to race up his leg and towards his groin. Juubei was soon undressing Kazuki, pushing down those slim-fitting pants over his curvy hips and Toshiki noticing out from under Kazuki's sweet kiss, couldn't help faster. Toshiki lifted the pink cheongsam over the much smaller boy's head, while pulling the large beads and ribbons from his hair. Toshiki dropped them to the floor without all in the same taken away breath.

Kazuki was now standing in front of them completely nude. Toshiki felt his erection throb painfully, his pants becoming too tight for comfort. Juubei looked like he was in the same predicament, as he ran his hand over one of Kazuki's curvy thighs and rubbed himself against the brunette's rear.

Kazuki sighed, and Juubei putting his hand out to steady Toshiki as he rode one long, shapely thigh, stopped the other boy from finishing too quickly.

Toshiki reluctantly moved back. Juubei put his arms around the brunette to lift him up and off the floor. Leaving Toshiki to watch as he moved towards the bed, Kazuki in his arms, as he sank to one knee and placed the brunette gently on the bed. Kazuki luxuriously reclined back, and Juubei who was still between his legs leaned forward and planted a kiss under his navel.

Kazuki slumped backwards, a huff of surprise and breathless sensitivity as Juubei continued to lave his navel and the tender skin underneath.

Kazuki reached a hand out to Toshiki, beckoning the other boy towards the bed, the muscles in Toshiki's arms and palms twitching, as he moved closer to Kazuki.

Juubei turned his attention to Toshiki as the chi-wielder stepped to the side of the bed. "I'll show you what to do." Juubei said plainly, since he did have more experience with this than he thought Toshiki possessed, and the boy instead of being cross with Juubei for the unmeant insult on his pride, shook his head dumbly and climbed up on the bed.

"Can you hand me that?" Juubei said, like he was asking for the salt over dinner. Toshiki too flabbergasted at this turn of events, paused on his way to toss the bottle of lotion over to the other boy.

Kazuki's breathing seemed to quicken at the sound of Juubei slathering his hands with the lotion and Toshiki, body organizing his priorities, watched greedily as Kazuki licked his lips, his eyes closed, lashes fluttering and blush staining his soft skin.

Juubei grabbed onto one of Kazuki's shapely thighs, lifted it and positioned it to rest over his shoulder and neck, his mouth descending on Kazuki's erection as he swallowed the smaller brunette whole. His method was direct; blunt like his personality, and Kazuki's lower body lifted off the bed and then hit the mattress with a solid thump when Juubei's other hand pinned down his hips. Juubei moved that hand down, not lingering over any of the soft, scented skin but moving it along with a purpose, his fingers suddenly finding Kazuki's entrance and pushing in.

Kazuki's eyes flew open, those darkly almond eyes lighting upon Toshiki who was frozen by Juubei's utter lack of embarrassment and Kazuki's beautiful body.

"Uh…kiss me." Kazuki's full lips mouthed at him and Toshiki was floored by his own lack of killing/debilitating embarrassment as he leaned down and kissed him. Kazuki's mouth was open and he wasn't kissing back, but moaning and passing his hands through Toshiki's spiky hair.

Toshiki was kissing him heatedly and Kazuki too absorbed in what was going on under his waist, let himself be kissed. He heard Kazuki loudly and desperately whimper into their joined mouths and the noise sent a signal straight to his groin.

"Toshiki." That was Juubei's deep, unaffected voice calling to get his attention. He reluctantly pulled away from the brunette and looked over to the other man. Juubei tossed the bottle of scented lotion towards him and pointed down to Kazuki. "Be gentle." He instructed, like he'd just handed car keys over to him and expected him to bring back a corvette in one piece. Juubei without another word rose up and walked over to the head of the bed.

Toshiki too stunned to really think wasn't sure as to what had just transpired here. Had Juubei just given him permission to…with Kazuki on this bed, under god and all that was holy with Juubei not even a couple of feet away…?

"Juubei, this is…this is too indecent." He began and felt his hands shaking because he was really aroused and Kazuki sprawled out on his back like that with his legs open--

"No, I can't." He said more to himself than Juubei. When he glanced at Juubei for a response, Juubei looked back at him like he was a ceiling and the stoic boy was just passing the time counting the tiles. Then Juubei shrugged his shoulders at him and told him quite plainly, "If you are not comfortable Toshiki then you are welcomed to leave." And the way he'd said it wasn't filled with any sort of maliciousness, but the dull monotone of that voice just seemed to boil Toshiki over more than if Juubei had blatantly mocked him.

Toshiki stomped up from his seat and made his way to Kazuki. The leader of Elegance, looking like an illusion, his doll-like stature and petit waist curved into wide hips that should have never graced a man and further making Toshiki very much doubt that Kazuki was right here in front of him. He bit his lip and fought against the proper mannerisms he had learned while being disciplined in the Murasame way.

"Toshiki." Kazuki said and blinked his eyes open. "You look reluctant. Maybe I shouldn't have put you in this position." The brunette apologized, his voice not really registering with Toshiki, as his eyes were trapped by Kazuki's long legs and how he'd fantasized countless times about touching them.

Dammit.

Toshiki done with fighting teenage hormones succumbed to his desires, as he climbed over Kazuki, hovering and studying those warmly glowing eyes. Kazuki pulled him down on top of him and it startled him and he fell on top of the brunette, his hands coming to brace himself up. Both of Kazuki's legs were on either side of him, hair tickling his chest and one of his shoulders, as the brunette shifted up and kissed him sweetly on the mouth.

This was like some kind of dream, Toshiki thought. He'd always loved Kazuki, had worshipped him from afar and been unbearably jealous of Juubei's friendly position with the threadmaster. But now, none of that seemed to matter, not when Kazuki was canting his hips up and getting in position for…

Toshiki nearly shouted as Kazuki pushed him inside, his body cupping him like a warm fist. Toshiki involuntarily bucked into Kazuki, trying to control his body as it sped forward to reach ultimate release. He couldn't stop himself, didn't try to stop himself, as he hoisted up Kazuki's legs and drove into his body without consideration.

Kazuki was moaning, his usually soft voice melodic in the air as he encouraged him to go faster, harder, his voice that same sweet, angelic tenor that had haunted Toshiki many nights, had tortured him with the thoughts that he would never hear that voice call for him in the throes of passion.

"Juubei!!" Kazuki cried out and Toshiki felt his head split open with anger when he heard that name. The brunette's eyes completely shut, mouth open and hot pants of air escaping from his full lips. Kazuki hadn't come yet, but he was close and it seemed completely natural to him, to call out for Juubei when he was desperate. It was an instinct. Kazuki was always calling out for Juubei and he never called out for him.

Toshiki, pulling out of the brunette, hands suddenly on his hips, flipped him over on his stomach. Kazuki made a startled noise, his long arms twisting in the sheet and one hand stretching out, eyes still closed, to grab onto Juubei. Juubei, who had been sitting quietly and allowing his friend the privilege of taking Kazuki to bed was broken out of his meditative state. He reached out for Kazuki, grasping onto one of those delicate hands and pulling the brunette until Kazuki's face was level with his stomach.

Kazuki strained his head up and Juubei leaning down was able to capture his lips for a hard kiss. The brunette's elegant fingers coming to latch onto his forearm, the grip tightening and his body slightly rocking from the motion of Toshiki's resumed thrusts.

Kazuki's hand suddenly slipped into Juubei's pants and the boy felt his manhood squeezed. Kazuki's fingers working him under his clothes, as the thread-master continued to get fucked from behind. Toshiki had increased his pace; groaning at the friction and the fragrance of Kazuki's hair, as he buried his nose in those scented tresses and felt his erection throb.

Kazuki's hand had sped up on Juubei, the boy holding his breath as the thread-master pulled his mouth away from his and began to kiss his way down Juubei's rippled stomach. Kazuki's hand still working him, until he lowered his mouth on Juubei and swallowed around him. Juubei came suddenly, sensation fireworking in his body as he gritted his teeth and squeezed his fingers in Kazuki's soft hair.

Toshiki with one more hard thrust came in a warm flood, his hands going around to touch Kazuki's legs and hips, feel the soft, trembling skin that just moments before had been moving in cadence with his own. "Kazuki…" he groaned in his friend's hair and heard the other boy mewl in satiety. The sheets stained with his completion.


End file.
